Por una noche
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Summary:Kenichi a huido del Ryozanpaku y para evitar que le encuentren en casa de sus padres,ha estado permaneciendo en la casa de Tanimoto, Lady:Alias "Hermit" lo que ha generado una pequeñita consecuensia el dia antes de regresar. tanimoto x kenichi


Esta historia NO es mia fue publicada por lady alucard asi que los reviews son para ella

DISCLAIMER: kenichi no es mio, es de tanimoto XD

POR UNA NOCHE

Termino de darle el ultimo sorbo a su bebida,dejando el vaso en una mesita haciendo un ruido seco. El moreno paso por delante de el con la aspiradora y luego con un trapo limpiando las mesas ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en su casa? ya iban como dos dias desde que el moreno se escabullo del Ryouzampaku y fue a parar a su mansion porque si iba a su hogar lo encontrarian facilmente.

No es que le molestara que el moreno estuviese hay,ya que la hermana menor del mismo iba alla todos los dias,el problema era...ese. Tener a Shirahama Kenichi en su casa le ponia nervioso sobre todo cuando se leventaba en las mañanas y se lo encontraba en la cocina con un delantal,preparando su desayuno alegando agradecimiento por haberle dejado quedarse hay. Tambien cuando preparaba su uniforme,se preocupaba de su descanso y limpiaba toda la casa...igual que una novia.

Era bueno preparando la comida,lo aceptaba,probar tres veces al dia lo que preparaba el chico para el era un sueñ...ahora cada ves que le veia asi,justo como ahora que el chico se puso a buscar no se que cosa debajo de la mesa dejando ver al rubio su parte sonrojo molesto y viro su vista a otro lado ESE era el problema,se alteraba con verle y se ponia nervioso lo cual le molestaba ¡Por eso queria que se fuese!.  
>Recordo la ves en que el moreno le ofrecio aquel masaje y su cara volvio a ponerse roja de nuevo,Dios Santo!Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y miro al suelo aun enojado,captando la atencion de Kenichi que se acerco a el.<p>

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Pregunto preocupado el moreno,el rubio se sonrojo mas.  
>-¿Ahy algo que pueda hacer para aliviarte?-Volvio a preguntar el chico,Tanimoto abrio los ojos de par en par y se levanto de su asiento,ignorando por completo al moreno.<br>-Me voy...-Dijo antes de salir de la habitacion rumbo a la secundaria,si el moreno no queria ir,ese era su problema,tomo su bolso y se lo la puerta principal pero luego escucho a moreno gritarle.  
>-¡Que tengas un buen dia!¡Vuelve pronto!-El rubio se apresuro en irse,corriendo fuera¿Que volviera pronto?,JA volveria a la hora que le diera la gana.<p>

.

.

-Tanimoto-san ¿se va tan rapido?-Pregunto un chico del club de actuacion al ver que el rubio recogia sus cosas,era extraño ya que el acostumbraba quedarse mas tiempo alli.  
>-Es que debo llegar temprano a casa hoy-Respondio con una sonrisa disfrazada,llevando sus cosas al final habia decidido llegar temprano esta ves,no queria aceptar que las palabras del moreno le dieron en el corazon.<br>-¿Es por su novia?las chicas son tan exigentes-Añadio el chico de nuevo,El rubio dio un respingo¿Kenichi...su "novia"? se sonrojo a mas no poder y salio como alma que lleva el diablo del club de actucion,pero cuando cruzo la puerta una mano lo detuvo.  
>-Quieto hay-escucho decir,era un grupo pandilleros que seguramente venian a molestarle.<br>-Pelea con nosotros-Añadio el lider antes de que un golpe en su estomago lo callara,el resto miraba sorprendido.  
>-¡No estoy de humor para tonterias!-Grito el rubio antes de retirarse,cruzo la puerta del instituto,encontrandose con mas pandilleros afuera,estaba de muuuy mal humor asi que sangre le salpico encima mas de una vez,ni se molesto en limpiarla.<br>-Dije que no estaba de humor,maricas-Dijo antes de retirarse de manera definitiva del lugar,debia llegar temprano a casa,porque le esperaba el moreno con la cena.

.

.

-¿Q-que ha pasado?-Dijo el moreno,soltando el cesto ropa que tenia en sus manos al ver entrar al rubio,se le lanzo encima y empezo a revisarle por todos lados y luego de unos instantes aparecio un botiquin en sus manos¿De donde lo habia sacado?.El rubio no sabia que decir o hacer,ya que tenia al moreno pegado suyo,¿deberia lanzarlo? o ¿darle un golpe para que se alejara?.Le ponia nervioso tener al mas pequeño cerca de el.  
>-No te has hecho daño ¿verdad?-pregunto el moreno limpiando cuidadosamente las manchas de sangre que tuviera el rubio en su cara,pasando sus dedos por sus dio un respingo sonrojado haciendo reaccionar al moreno.<br>-¿Tienes fiebre?-Pregunto colocando su frente en la del rubio,acercando peligrosamente sus rostros(Lady:AAAA!*O*).Al rubio sin saber porque empezo a sentir su rostro caliente,alertando al moreno.  
>-Parece que tienes fiebre...-Dijo Kenichi,sentando al rubio en un sofa.<br>-Quedate ahi,voy a preparar algo de te-El moreno tomo su delantal y se dirigia a la cocina,y como si de un robot se tratase el rubio se levanto maquinalmente de su asiento llamando la atencion del otro,no queria que el moreno se pusiese ese delantal porque...se veia tan adorable con el puesto.

-N...no deja que yo mismo lo haga,debes estar cansado ve a ducharte si quieres-Dijo el rubio arrancando el delantal de las manos de Kenichi,dirijiendose ahora el a la mas pequeño confundido fue a bañarse,era cierto se encontraba un poooquito cansado de las labores.  
>-Rayos...-Dijo el rubio,luego de haber puesto la tetera al fuego,tomo nuevamente su cabeza y miro al techo,recordando lo cerca que habian estado el moreno y el a su rostro volvio ese tono carmin¿Por que?¿Por que se sentia asi? solo el moreno lograba ponerle de esa forma.<p>

Nunca antes habia experimentado algo igual,nunca,al parecer estar tan cerca de su rival parecia ponerle nervioso¿No es asi? se encotraba concentrado en el techo,pensando tetera que se encontraba en el fuego empezo a sonar fuertemente,arrancandolo de un tranquilo silencio poniendolo alerta.  
>-Waaa!-Grito,eso lo habia tomado por sorpresa,no podia creer que EL,que disfrutaba de una alarmante pasividad en las peleas...se asusto con el ruido de una tetera.<p>

Empezo a servir todo a lo loco,sin darse cuenta de lo que ponia termino por derramar un poco de sake en el té,se dio por enterado al ver lo que tenia en su mano,sin embargo no se preocupo,despues de todo unas gotas de licor no harian mal a nadie es mas el sabor era imperceptible,ya que no habia agregado casi nada.

Se dirijio a la mesa con las tazas y la tetera y las dejo sobre la misma,sirvio en dos tazas y tomo una bebiendola lentamente,al cabo de unos momentos entro el moreno con una toalla alrededor de su cadera y una en su cuello,aun goteba un poco de agua de su cabello dandole un aire...tan casi se ahoga en el té y estuvo a punto de escupirlo,volteo su vista molesto a otro sitio se sentia nervioso al ver al moreno asi.

Kenichi se acerco a la mesa diciendo que queria probar el té que habia preparado,dio un par de sorbos y luego con una sonrisa dijo.  
>-Esta buenisimo! eres muy bueno haciendo té Tanimoto...-dijo el chico,antes de tomarse toda la taza y ante la mirada perpleja del rubio se sirvio una y otra y otra y otra taza hasta que,como manda la naturaleza,se acabo toda la tetera.¿Como era posible?el rubio le veia anonado.<p>

-¿Puedes preparar mas por favor?-Dijo el moreno ocultando con su mojado cabello sus ojos,el rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sofa le veia.  
>-¿Como,que dijistes?-el rubio todavia no se lo creia,el mas pequeño se acerco a el sentandose en el sofa<br>-Prepara mas...¿si?-acerco peligrosamente sus rostros,el rubio se encontrba nervioso,hasta que al fin se atrevio a preguntar.  
>-¿Que h-haces Shirahama?-El moreno enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tanimoto,poniendolo mas nervioso.<br>-Mou...has mas té por favor,y no me llames por mi apellido dime Kenichi-Era oficial,la poca cantidad de sake que habia en el té lo emborracho,no sabia que el moreno fuera tan sensible al alcohol;por que se le notaba en el rostro que estaba biiiieeen fuera.

Sin previo aviso,el moreno se sento encima de el dejando sus pies apoyados a los lados del rubio su pecho contra el de empezo a sentirse extraño.  
>-Tanimoto-san-Susurro el chico terminando de sentarse en las piernas del rubio mojandolo,Basta era el al moreno y lo lanzo al sofa posicionandose entre sus piernas,ni el mismo entendia porque lo habia su cuerpo reacciono asi,y ahy lo tenia:el moreno mojado,borracho y con solo una toalla cubriendose;decidio que ahora,dejaria que su instinto le guiase...y simplemente paso.<p>

Minutos despues...

-Ahhhh!-Gemia el moreno sintiendo como el rubio invadia su interior,dando fuertes embestidas a su daba gruñidos sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por la entrada del moreno.  
>-Ta...Tanimoto-Gimio nuevamente al sentir como el rubio cambiaba la posicion,ahora con sus piernas apoyadas en sus hombros,con sus codos a los laterales del cuerpo del moreno,sintiendo como la sangre de la entrada del moreno goteaba manchando el sillon.<br>-aaahhh...-Gimio el rubio al sentir como las paredes le apretaban mas,era tan estrecho.  
>-Keni...chi-Dijo llamandolo por primera,y tal ves unica vez,por su su vista al cuello del moreno observando las marcas que habia dejado,era todo tan la velocidad de las embestidas sacando gemidos mas fuertes al moreno,que apretaba con sus manos el sillon hasta casi romperlo,y sin evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron.<p>

Sentia placer,pero tambien dolia,y lloraba por no habia sido ni un apice suave a pesar de haber comprobado que el era virgen,habia aguantado el dolor porque en sus entrenamientos acostumbraba a casi perder la vida,pero este dolor que venia de su parte baja y que se extendia de su columna a todo su cuerpo...era simplemente insoportable.  
>-Duele!-Solto por fin el moreno dejando correr sus lagrimas,siendo visto por el rubio que se detuvo en seco,parando las embestidas fijando su mirada en el chico.<br>-No llores...-Susurro el rubio tomando el rostro del moreno que le vio sus lilaceas pupilas en las canela del moreno,apreto entre sus manos el rostro de Kenichi.  
>-Por favor no llores!-Grito el rubio antes de apretar entre sus brazos el cuepo desnudo del moreno que le veia extrañ respiraba agitado,no podia soportar ver llorar al moreno y una gran angustia se apodero de el.<br>-¿T-tanimoto?-Pregunto el chico sintiendo como leves espasmos se presentaban en el cuerpo del rubio...al fin lo entendia todo.

-Yo...Yo te amo Shirahama-Solto el rubio,todo se explicaba con esas palabras...el amaba desde lo mas profundo al moreno,por esa razon no le mato cuando tuvieron su pelea en la mansion,el porque le obedecia y el apoyo en la lucha contra Ragnarok,no queria que se hiciese daño,no lo soportaria si eso pasara.

Tenerle en la mansion fue lo que le abrio los ojos,lo queria solo para el.  
>-Tanimoto...-susurro el moreno,apreto sus labios sonrojado,pero luego el rubio abrio sus ojos al sentir como Kenichi sin decir agua va...unio sus labios.<br>-Yo tambien te amo-Concluyo,el rubio creyo que era porque estaba borracho sin saber que al moreno solo le duro unos minutos y ahora se encontraba la mar de sobrio.

-No vas a quedarte asi¿verdad?-Pregunto el moreno haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus rubio dio un respingo¿bromeaba cierto?  
>-Pero a ti...sere mas suave-Dijo el rubio antes de empezar a moverse nuevamente haciendo soltar gemidos al asi toda la noche,consumando lo que ellos creian que era una simple ilusion.<p>

Al dia siguiente...

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara,despertandolo poco a desepero y luego sintio algo a su lado,era el moreno que aun feliz,al menos por una noche pudo serlo junto a el,lentamente acaricio los cabellos chocolate del moreno sintiendo su suavidad...debia llevarlo a la habitacion que le habia prestado para quedarse,vestirlo y dejarle en la cama que el moreno se cayo al salir de la ducha y que todoooo habia sido un sueño,era mejor asi.  
>Sin prevenirlo un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y las limpio rapidamente,no queria que quedara como una ilusion pero las cosas no podian ser asi porque simplemente...<br>Extendio sus brazos y abrazo el desnudo cuerpo del moreno,no,no,el debia ser solo para el ¿por que son tan dificiles las cosas?,pero el creia que el moreno amaba a la rubia Furinji sin saber que el moreno le amaba a el.  
>Tomo el cuerpo de Kenichi entre sus brazos y lo levanto poco a poco del sofa para no despertarlo,camino por un estenso pasillo y abrio una puerta que se encotraba frente a la de su el cuerpo del moreno en una gran cama de blancas sabanas y le arropo con cariñ retiro poco a poco,pero luego se detuvo en seco...<br>-...aunque sea el ultimo...-susurro antes de que el,uniera sus labios.

Seria todo una ilusion para ambos...quien sabe,tal ves un dia ambos se den cuenta...de que no fue simplemente una casualidad o un sueño.

Cerro la puerta tras de si luego de hechar un ultimo vistazo a la persona que amaba,y dirijirse el tambien a su a Dios por esta unica oportunidad.

Fin?


End file.
